That time Itachi brought home a dog
by Katara Tojiro
Summary: I think that the Fates hate me. They had me killed, gave me new life, as a dog, and as if that wasn't enough, I was "adopted" by the Akatsuki!
1. Chapter One

She was still walking seven minutes after she was stabbed. Bright headlights burned her eyes. Honking and casual chatter pierced her head as she staggered up the semi-busy street, ignored by passerbys. To the passing New Yorkers, she seemed nothing more than an early drunk. In the patchy light, her wound was nearly invisible on her black coat. Any red that did escape the thick fabric pooled in her boots.

 _This step will surely be my last_ , she thought as her right foot thudded onto the sidewalk. Her body lurched forward, leaning all its weight on one foot. For a moment, she rested like that. Then, her right leg crumpled.

She tipped over and collapsed on the rough pavement.

A wave of searing pain pulsed through her body, and she screamed. She curled around the wound as pain pulsed all around her limbs. Spectators crowded on the sidewalk. Someone took out their cellphone.

 _Why am I still here?_ she wondered. Another wave of pain wracked her body. She bunched up the edge of her chocolate-brown coat and pressed it to the oozing hole in her stomach. _I'm done dealing with this pain. I'm done. I'm done. I just want to die!_

However, some instinct urged her to stay alive, to keep moving. Slowly, her shaking left arm pushed her torso off of the ground. Her weak legs twisted underneath her and pushed up to a half standing position. The arm not clenched over the wound braced her body against a store window. The bloody handprint she left on the window smeared as she stumbled on.

 _Where am I going?_ Hesitantly, people stepped forward to stop her, urging her to rest and wait for the ambulance. _Why don't I stop?_ she asked herself. _Why_ can't _I stop._ Now, she felt weaker and more frail that ever, and the waves of pain occurred more and more often. _I can't continue._

Again, she tumbled to one knee. She stared down the road in horror as her legs tried to keep moving. This time though, her brain won, in part due to the weariness brought on by blood loss. Her shaking legs finally gave up. She curled up on the ground and closed her eyes. Ambulance sirens screamed around the corner, growing louder and louder every second.

Her body ached and clenched with pain. Sirens wailed. People yelled and murmured. Cars whooshed by. The noise filtered through her ears, banging on her eardrums when it reached them, and weaving through her brain so that even the pain wasn't as loud and noticeable. Her thin connection to life was almost destroyed by the sudden force of a splitting headache. _Damn it_ , she thought. _Why can't I just die!_

The current of noise that delved deep into her mind washed away the barriers of pain that had block off the answers she searched for. With a final surge, the wave of confusion, pain, and fear crashed into her conscience. Outside of her head, the ambulance arrived. As the paramedics loaded her into a stretcher, she was thinking more clearly than she had been since she was stabbed. The haze that had hung over her thoughts had been washed away.

Though the people around her rushed around with a frenzied air, she was completely calm. From her mind, she picked out two recent memories. The first simply showed a hard-eyed young man watching as she received a case of papers to be taken home and edited. She couldn't quite recall what the old scientist had said when he handed the papers over. It had been something about the papers' importance, about their potential to change the worlds. For a brief moment, while the ambulance turned a corner, she wondered why he'd said "worlds," but she quickly dismissed it as unimportant.

The second memory was more recent. She watched a steely-eyed man drive his steely knife into her stomach and grab the case of papers. With a jolt, she realized he was the same young man who'd watched her receive the papers.

Heart racing as fast as it was able, she tried to say something to the nurse next to her. However, she wasn't able to force the words out. They were stuck, lodged in her throat. The nurse noticed, and poured a tiny amount of water down her patient's throat, with a warning to take it easy. Then, throat revitalized, she opened her mouth to speak again, but again, the words died.

The words died with her, the bearer of a secret that would never be revealed.


	2. Chapter Two

I could hear feet, slapping the ground, and my own harsh breathing. I could feel pain shooting through my veins. I could smell the coppery scent of blood. But all I could see was darkness. There was loud, sharp noise, then I could no longer feel the pain. I didn't hear the sounds of feet, nor of breathing. The smell of blood had disappeared. But still the darkness remained.

I do not know how long I lingered in the darkness, but eventually, there was light. It was a small light, as if very far away. But it grew bigger, enveloping me in warmth. This light was heavenly, and it was at that moment that I realized I had died. It was only a minute later that I realized I was being reborn.

The light was different, less perfect. There were contractions all around me. Gradually, my senses of feeling and smell were returning. I was being pushed out of my mother's womb.

A rough tongue on my face startled me, bringing me out of shock. Finally, I started to think again, fully taking stock of my situation for the first time. Just to make sure that I could, I moved my limbs.

That was when I discovered two very scary things about my current predicament. One, I was a dog. This wonderful little fact was made apparent when something right behind me started to move. A tail. Mumbling to myself, in my head of course, I tried to get up. This is when I remembered the helpless state of newborn animals. I couldn't see, couldn't hear, and I could hardly move! There's nothing that I can do but live the life of a dog. At least I'm still female.

The next few weeks were spent drinking my mother's milk, sleeping, fighting with siblings, and doing other boring things necessary to survive. I must say though, I beat all the other puppies when we wrestled. Sadly, fighting was my only pastime. Unless you count trying to figure out where the hell I was.

If I was right, two months had passed since I was born. Two months, and I still didn't know where I was. Knowing my luck, I probably was in some small town in the middle of no where.

With my dog senses I had discovered something strange about my town. There were certain types of people, those who smelled of blood, who were particularly active at night. Of course I would be reborn into a town infested with gangs.

The next three months of my second life passed without a problem. My black fur grew out, and my muscles started to develop. The entire litter started to eat solid food and explore a lot more. I found more dogs, I fought more dogs, and I greatly increased my fighting skill. The night people were still mysteries to me. They came and went faster than I could keep track. Almost like the shinobi in the Naruto manga. I was certain that they were some sort of secret assassins or something similar. Something like Hydra from Marvel. Next thing I know, Captain America will leap out of the sky. Oohh, maybe it will be the Akatsuki. Haha, yeah right.

/...=...\

Eventually, I turned one year old. Kinda sad, cuz I was fourteen in my old life. In this dog body, I might not live that long. My body has matured, and I now think that I am some sort of husky-lab mix. I seemed to be able to beat any other random dog. All I wanted when I fight is to enjoy myself. Hopefully this short life will be a happy one.

/...=...\

I can just hear Fate laughing at me. I never should've hoped for happiness; I jinxed myself.

It was only two weeks after my first birthday when I figured out who the night people were. It was their weapons that gave them away. Two were battling that night, with me watching. In the end, neither of the men died, so I started to leave, hoping to find a nice place to sleep. Instead, I found a small knife, left behind by the fighters. It was a kunai.

/...=...\

Soon after my discovery, the trouble began. There were more and more skirmishes, more and more dead bodies. Everyday, there were at least two new shinobi in the town. I spent most of my time trying to avoid them. That was easy enough, seeing as how I could sense chakra signatures, if I tried hard enough.

/...=...\

"Well hello pup!"

'Shoot!' I spun around. Why hadn't I sensed this one? Why hadn't I heard him, or smelled him? Upon turning around, I got my answer. 'Kisame!' My ears fell flat against my head, and a snarl arose in my throat. Its not that I don't like the Akatsuki, but he caught me off guard. It doesn't help that he's a whole lot scarier in real life.

Kisame laughed, obviously amused by my unspoken threat. Quickly, I adjusted my posture into a curious, yet wary stance. 'Oh Lord, there is no way I am going to make the Akatsuki my enemy. Though it's not likely that they would consider me a threat. ' Being an adept shinobi, Kisame noticed everything, including my change in posture. He also noticed my strength.

"Hey Itachi, I found a dog. Can we keep 'im?" My eyes turned towards a dark corner of the alley we were in. Not disappointing me, Uchiha Itachi himself stepped out of the shadows. Being the awesome ninja he was, Itachi noticed my eyes on him.

"Come," he said.

I almost melted. 'He is so amazing! His voice is so cool! I can't believe it!' Eventually, my brain registered his words. A test of sorts, I suppose. Slowly wagging my tail, I glided over to Itachi's feet.

"Sit." My butt plopped onto the ground. "Attack." His arm pointed at Kisame. I hesitated for only a moment. Turning, I leaped at the blue min's throat, twisting in midair to avoid the casual punch Kisame threw at me. My teeth reached his shoulder, almost touching it before he pushed me to the ground.

"Geez Itachi, what was that for?" The red eyed man merely glanced at his partner.

"We can keep her," said the Uchiha, before turning to walk away. Kisame grinned at me, but he was confused as to why Itachi had accepted me. I was too happy to care.

Thanks for reading! Please review! It only takes a second of your time, but even one review will light up my day! Just let me know whether you liked this chapter or not.


	3. Chapter Three

**Thank you reviewers! Because your wonderful reviews are not showing up, I will put them down below, though the first chapter's reviews were lost completely, sorry.**

 **/...=...\**

Thank the gods for Itachi's kindness! Thanks to his decision, I was able to accompany him and Kisame on their mission. From what I'd heard when they were talking, they were going on the infamous mission to Konoha in order to find Naruto. Now that I knew where I was in the story, I decided that I would start messing with the plot. Not that I really could do much though. My new masters had begun teaching me to fight humans, but I was still just a dog. Maybe I could become friends with Akamaru. I wonder if could talk to Kiba.

/...=...\

My feet made hardly any noice as I stalked alongside Kisame and Itachi. The had slowed their pace to a walk, so I assumed at we were approaching the ninja village. My senses confirmed my suspicions. There were many different smells floating through the air, many of them the scents of shinobi.

Kisame and Itachi were walking together a bit in front of me, discussing something. Straining my ears, I could hear a bit of the conversation. Dang shinobi, so sneaky and quiet.

Itachi was speaking. "Let... dog come... good practice...will be fine..." More mumbling, then Kisame spoke up.

"...May get hurt..."

'No, this isn't going to work, I need to be there when Kakashi arrives! Him, I gotta meet.' In what I hoped was an endearing manner, I leaped to Kisame's side and rubbed my head against his dangling hand. 'Please take me with you.' I turned my face up towards his, making my eyes as large as possible.

After staring at me for a minute, Kisame relented. " Alright Muffins, you can come." For a moment I was frozen in place.

'Muffins! That is a terrible name!' I ran a few steps to catch up with the two ninja. 'Give me a different name!'

"Muffins?" Itachi raised an eyebrow.

'My savior, please change my name!'

"Uh yeah, that's her new name." The blue nin glanced at his partner.

"Hn." And that was it, Itachi sealed my fate, again. I was going be called 'Muffins' for the rest of my life. What a terrible name. Irritated, I lifted my gums, revealing my white fangs. Being the awesome ninja he was, Itachi noticed. His lips lifted in a smirk. Annoyed, I snapped at the edge of his cloak. Now Kisame was smirking too.

'Lemme get this straight. First you name me 'Muffins,' then you laugh at me cuz I don't like it! Stupid shinobi.' Since the 'stupid shinobi' couldn't understand me, they were quite amused by my growling and snarling. Obviously, they knew exactly what I was mad about.

Once I decided to accept my fate, I calmed down and realized where we were. Konoha's gates were visible up ahead. My tail started to wag. 'Finally, I'm going to go to Konoha!'

 **/...=...\**

 **Yes, I know that this is a super short chapter, but please bear with me. I have no idea how I am going to write the fight scenes in Konoha. How can I make it interesting if Muffins doesn't fight? Anyways, that's my problem, not yours. Here are the awesome reviewers:**

 **MindaMoo**

 **431101134 - I'm not sure how to spell your username, please pardon any mistake.**

 **As for the rest of you, please review! Reviews are love, love is happiness, and my happiness means that I update faster. So please take the time to write a review.**


	4. Chapter Four

**Reviews are visible now, I'm not sure what happened on Wednesday.**

/...=...\

'Finally, I'm going to Konoha!' My wagging tail slowed down, and stopped. ' _We're_ going to Konoha. How am I going to go do touristy things with these two?' Looking up, I watched my Akatsuki masters striding along without concern. 'Oh whatever, I'll worry about that later.'

Going through the gates was very nerve-wraking, but I made sure to keep my tail wagging. I felt sure that Kakashi or Asuma would jump out from an alleyway to fight.

After what seemed like an hour of strolling through the streets, Itachi and Kisame picked a spot to have sit down and have a small meal. Like in the manga, Kakashi walked up, leaned on a post, and proceeded to watch us out of the corner of his eye. He seemed a little confused as to why I was there. 'Oh kami, Kakashi is so cute in real life!' That's right, I'm a Kakashi fangirl. 'But maybe, no, he is! Itachi is cuter! Hahaha, I got the better one!' Though Kakashi was inferior to Itachi, my new idol, I had to meet him properly.

Letting my tongue hang out of the side of my mouth, I trotted over to the silver haired nin. He seemed genuinely surprised. "Hello dog." My tail went into overdrive. Hesitantly at first, Kakashi's hand stroked my back. But when I leaned into his touch, he started to pet me in earnest. With my amazing ears, I could hear Kisame murmuring about me 'betraying' them. My lips lifted into a doggie smirk. 'Maybe now they'll pet me more.'

The moment was ruined by the arrogant jerk known as Sasuke. Kakashi turned his attention to him, removing his hand from my fur. 'Wonderful, my least favorite character is here. Whoopie.' As stalked away, I turned up my nose and grimaced at Sasuke. 'Maybe he'll go away.' Of course, I had no such luck.

"Let's go somewhere else, Kakashi. I don't like sweet foods." That was Itachi and Kisame's cue to disappear. I slid through the shadow, following their scents.

'Why do they move so fast? I can't keep up!' My owners were getting further and further away. 'If this keeps up, I'll miss the fight!'

I jinxed myself again.

Itachi and Kisame had stopped running, and I was getting closer, when a genin and his dog jumped in front of me, blocking my path. Without hesitation, I leaped over the crouched boy and continued running.

"Hey! Come back!" The idiots started to follow me.

'Dang, I can't let Kiba see the Akatsuki! Now I have to stop and make them go away!' I whirled around, facing my pursuers. 'What do you want!'

"Uh, to talk to you." Kiba and Akamaru were right behind me.

'It's nice to meet a ninja dog who's not part of the family. My siblings get really annoying after a while.' Akamaru's voice was a surprise.

'Hold on, let me get some things straight. Inuzukas can talk to dogs?' I'd suspected that they could talk to their partners, but not other dogs.

Kiba grinned. "Well, we can talk to any intelligent dogs. That's basically only ninja dogs, like you. Who's your partner?"

'And where are you from?'

Well, that's a surprise. I thought that the only special thing about the Inuzuka dogs was their heightened senses. 'My partners are some random people who picked me up off of the streets in a small, out-of-the-way village. I'm not a ninja dog. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to find them.' I took off down the road, following Kisame's faint scent. His distinct, fishy smell lasted much longer than Itachi's.

Luckily, Kiba was no longer interested in me, so he didn't try to follow. I was able to reach the location of my partners' fight, but to my regret, it was almost over.

Gai jumped in front of Asuma and Kurenai, and pulled Kakashi out of the water they were standing on. "Don't look him in the eye!"

'Dang, I missed the fight! Now they're just talking.' The conversation went something like this: Blah blah blah, feet, actions, Kisame talking, ice cream, sharingan, stuffed unicorns and rainbow kittens, Muffins. Wait! Kisame called me! I shot out of the bushes I was hiding in, straight to the blue skinned shinobi.

'Miss me?' My Akatsuki friends took a moment to be surprised that I actually came back, then it was down to business. Itachi, being the pacifist he is, decided not to fight the Konoha ninja. So we took off, running away from Konoha towards Naruto's location, wherever that may be.

 **/...=...\**

 **Thank you 431101134 and Frost D. Zen for reviewing! As for everyone else, please review! Even a single word is more than nothing!**

 **Also, I have been updating very fast, but don't expect this speed to last. I'd rather make my chapters longer, even if that takes more time.**


	5. Chapter Five

**I'm so sorry for updating this late!**

/...=...\

'Ah!' I leaped to the side, narrowly missing a tree. 'One of these days, I'm going to kill myself. I don't have the stamina for this endless travel. '

"Hurry up, Muffins!" Apparently, Kisame thought that I could go faster. I barked, letting him know that I heard. Dusk was approaching rapidly, but we weren't stopping. It seemed as if we were going to run through the night. Up ahead, I heard Itachi say something to his partner. The blue nin jumped backwards, landing next too me.

'Show off,' I thought. I was panting hard now. There was no way that I could keep with my missing-nin friends at this pace. Kisame knew that I needed help, so he scooped me up, holding me in his arms as he ran.

"You okay Muffins?" I licked his cheek to let him know that I was fine. Then I snuggled into his embrace. Being the fangirl that I was, I couldn't pass up this opportunity.

'I am going to take a nap, in Kisame's arms, while traveling at breakneck speed through the woods. Perfect!'

Later, while I was trying to go to sleep, my thoughts decided to keep me awake. 'This is a lot less awkward as a dog.' Almost instantly, that one thought multiplied and raced around my head. I almost groaned. 'Now I'll never get to sleep!' Eventually, I did fell asleep, thinking of what would've happened if I was still human. I had some very strange dreams that night.

/...=...\

Abruptly, I was dragged from my dreams into the world of people who should be sleeping. Apparently Kisame had thought that a good way to wake me up was to drop me. 'What was that for? Evil bastard!' Then I stopped being angry, and I started to get scared. 'You have an evil glint in your eye. This is not good! HELP ME!'

"Hey Itachi, you've said before that Muffins is as smart as a human." That caught the Uchiha's attention.

"Hn."

"And you've said that she acts like one too."

"Hn."

"What if you put her under the genjutsu?"

'What genjutsu? What are y-oh, oh no! No, no, no, no, no. Please say no, Itachi!' The only genjutsu that he could be talking about is the one that Itachi places on the woman who seduces Jiraya.

"We could put it on her and another woman. This would be just to see if Muffins does think like a human." Kisame was sure that it was a good plan. I was not. It was a terrible plan! Why would you have your dog try to attract men.

'Please, Itachi! I don't want this to turn out like the "Muffins" fiasco! Please!' Sadly, Itachi looked like he was actually considering the proposal. He thought for a moment, then he turned to Kisame and gave his answer.

/...=...\

 **What do you think? Will he say yes or no?**

 **This is by far the shortest chapter! I'm so sorry! The whole month of December will probably be like this; short chapters and late updates. The holidays are super busy for me.**

 **I have a proposition for you all. For every six reviews that I receive, I will write an Omake with Muffins and characters of your choice. I will only count one guest review, sorry.**

 **Also, I'm looking for a good beta. If anyone knows of someone who is good at grammar, spelling, developing characters/the plot, and just making the story more fun to read, please pm me.**

 **Please review!**


	6. Chapter Six

Itachi's answer was very surprising. Neither me nor Kisame had expected it. No one could have guessed what it would be.

He said, "Hn." So, uh, I had no idea what he meant. Only Kisame seems to be able to understand the Uchiha's ( Uchihas' ?) 'language.' But of course, he didn't bother to translate for me.

/...=...\

Kisame turned in the direction of the town. His face remained infuriatingly blank. "Come, Muffins. Let's go." Without looking back, the two Akatsuki members started to walk away. I took that as a sign that Itachi had said no.

'Yes!' I thought. 'Take that, Kisame! I won! Haha!' I was too caught up in my victory to notice that Itachi was smirking...

/...=...\

Just before we reached the town, Itachi stopped. Both Kisame and I were instantly on guard, waiting for someone to attack us. Instead, Itachi started to speak. "There has been a change of plans," he said in a quiet voice. "If I am correct," Here he paused, giving us time to remember that Itachi was and is always correct. "Kisame, you owe me a favor."

Sheepishly, the blue skinned nin rubbed the back of his neck. "Uh, yeah, I do. Why, you wanna cash in the favor now?" Itachi nodded. "Okay, what do ya want?"

"I would like for your and Muffin's jobs to be switched." The color drained from Kisame's face.

"You mean..." It seemed as if they'd decided to have me seduce Jiraya after all.

"No. You would look like Muffins, and Muffins would look like you. We will find a different woman to put under my genjutsu." Kisame looked relieved.

"What about Samehada?" The sword wouldn't be easy to hide, and I probably couldn't wield it.

"If Muffins cannot control him, then he will have to be sealed away into a storage scroll," said Itachi.

'Mwahahaha! I get to be Kisame! I get to wield Samehada!' It was a one in a lifetime chance. 'Thank you, Itachi!' Then, I realized that both Kisame and Itachi were staring at me.

"Are you sure that it's a good idea to let Muffins hold Samehada?" Uneasily, the blue skinned shinobi fingered the handle of his sword. Itachi too looked a bit concerned.

"You can control the sword, even if Muffins cannot." The Uchiha looked from me to Kisame."Are you ready?"

"Uh, I guess so." Itachi looked at me. I yipped in conformation. Only a few hand signs later, I had 'switched' bodies with Kisame. It was really only a henge, but that's good enough for me. Henges add to your physical attributes, but they can't take any away. Therefore, Kisame had to have a genjutsu placed on him. 'Wait,' I thought. 'That means that I can talk!'

"Whoohoo!" I utilized my newly acquired vocal chords. "Thank you Itachi! I can speak now!" Without thinking, I ran forward and hugged the Uchiha. Well, I tried to hug him. I ended up hitting him in the face instead. "Uh, sorry," was all that I could say.

Kisame was staring at me, speechless, his mouth hanging open. He was still in his human form, and he kinda looked like a fish. Itachi had kept his composure, and he asked the question for Kisame.

"How do you know how to speak?" There was a note of surprise in his voice, the most emotion he'd ever shown, so far. That was about to change. I knew what to say that would make him react.

"Well, I am an Uchiha. My mother was Mikoto, your mother, and I was born shortly before your massacre. I wanted to meet my oldest brother, and so I left Konoha to, hopefully, find you." All bullshit, I know. But maybe the lie would get a reaction from Itachi.

The Uchiha narrowed his eyes. "Hn," was his only answer to my claims. Obviously, he didn't believe me at all. I sighed and confessed.

"Actually, I'm not from your clan. Hell, I'm not even from Konoha. I-" Kisame chose that moment to explode with questions.

"Were you cursed? Reincarnated? Were you human? What's your name? Were, or uh, are you a girl, or a guy?" I smiled. It seems he'd found his voice again.

"So, about a year ago, I was killed. For some reason, I was reborn as a dog. And yes, I have always been a female." I chose to leave out my name. Even in my former life, not many people had known my true name. Of course, Itachi realized that I hadn't told them what I called myself.

"What is your name, and who was it that killed you?" he asked. My hands curled into fists. The man who killed me was not someone whom I wanted to remember. Still, in the deepest, darkest corners of my conscience, I was kinda touched that the Uchiha had asked. It was almost as if he cared.

"I don't wish to talk about my death. I want to leave all that behind me. As for my name, you can call me, uh." We'd only known each other for a week or so, as a dog, not a human. So I really didn't feel like giving away my name, yet. Luckily, an idea popped into my head.

"You can call me Bast." Bast, the Egyptian goddess of cats. I should've just gone all the way and said that my name was Neko. Oh well, it's too late now.

"Bast?" Again, Kisame spoke up.

"Uh, yeah." The name Bast doesn't really sound Japanese, but it's not like I cared. Muffins isn't exactly a normal Japanese name either. "It means cat in another language."

"Another language?" Itachi didn't care about the irony of the name's meaning, but he did care about the language it was from. Great, now I have to come up with an excuse for knowing a word from some civilization no one has ever heard of before. I don't even know if there is more than one language in Naruto.

"Uh yeah, from my former life." Sadly, 'Uh yeah' was quickly becoming my answer to everything.

One of Itachi's eyebrows arched up, making his expression skeptical. It was very distracting, how he did everything so elegantly. I was startled out of my thoughts by Kisame's voice. "If we wanna complete this mission soon, we should probably get going. No offense Bast, but we can figure out what to do about you being human later. Now, however, we need to capture a jinchuriki." Itachi nodded, agreeing with his partner. "First, Bast needs to see if she can control Samehada. I'm ready restrain him if necessary." Kisame set his sword down in front of me. "Be careful."

I gave him an incredulous look. "You're handing me one of the most powerful weapons on the planet, and all you say is 'be careful!' Really Kisame, do you think that I won't be careful with it? I don't want to kill you two, or myself." I was ready and willing to receive Samehada. I knew what it was capable of, but I had two very strong shinobi here to help me. I would be fine. "Anyways, with you here, I will be fine." Kisame shrugged, then laid the sword on the ground.

"Go ahead, pick it up," he said. Slowly, I reached out towards Samehada's hilt.

"Wait, Bast stop!" The blue-skinned nin pulled me away from the sword. I looked at him in confusion.

"What is it?"

Kisame rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. "You don't have any chakra do you?" I shook my head. "Well, Samehada takes a bit of its user's chakra. If it tried to take your chakra, you might die."

"Dang it! Does that mean I can't do jutsu?"

"Dogs can't use jutsu anyways." I pouted at Kisame.

"I wish I had a human body!" If only someone in the Akatsuki knew how to perform Edo Tensi. If only Kabuto had perfected the technique already. "Dang it!" Itachi interrupted my (very short) rant.

"We are leaving, Bast." I sighed, and accepted a henged stick. It wasn't the same as having the actual sword. A few hand signs later, Itachi had disguised Kisame as a dog, and we were on our way. It was time to attempt a kidnapping.

/...=...\

 **I'm so sorry for the late update! I would've written more of this chapter, but you guys have waited long enough.**

 **The language here is English, but the names are going to be in Japanese. I don't really have a way for Bast to learn Japanese, but Japanese names are amazing. I hope that makes sense. If you don't really understand, send me a pm, and I'll try to explain it a bit more.**

 **Also, from what I have read about ninken (ninja dogs) I have come to the conclusion that they cannot use chakra like a shinobi can. They merely have 'heightened abilities.' I do believe that every living thing has chakra that is used as its life force. Therefore, eating Bast's chakra would essentially strip her of her life force, which would kill her.**

 **Christmas break is coming soon! That means more time for me to write, which ultimately means quicker updates.**

 **Please review!**


End file.
